


A CHRISTMAS STAR

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family Drama, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: The brothers end up on their own in a small town and hope their father can find them in time.





	A CHRISTMAS STAR

A/N: Just a short one to start off the holiday season. I hope you enjoy and will leave me a comment. NC

 

Dean opened the one cabinet above the tiny sink and pulled out the last of the pasta, shaking the box to see how much was in there. He saw a couple packs of crackers and ketchup and that was it for food. There was probably enough for one more meal for one person and that was the problem as he looked over at his little brother. He had to take care of him no matter how hungry he was, that was his job, had been since his brother was brought home from the hospital. Their father had left them in this grungy motel room while he went on a hunt and that was nearly a week ago. He had left some food and that would be gone today and Dean had no money to get any more, nor was he supposed to leave the room or let anyone in. Sammy was only five so he didn't know what their father did when he left them to hunt monsters. He thought he was working a job in a nearby town.

"Dee I'm hungry." Sam whined from the couch where he was bundled up watching television. The heat in the room barely kept it warm enough that they didn't freeze. Dean wasn't about to complain to the manager for fear of him noticing their Dad wasn't there and call social services on them.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes Sammy." Dean told him as he filled a small pot with water and put it on the little burner to boil. He looked in the mini fridge and took out the last of the milk and the last slice of cheese for the pasta. He waited for the water to boil and dumped the pasta into it to cook. When it was done, he added a little milk and the slice of cheese stirring it together before pouring the cooked pasta into a bowl for Sammy. "C'mon Sammy, need to eat while it's hot." Dean called to his brother.

"Ok." Sammy replied getting up while trying to keep the blanket around his small body. He shuffled to the table and tried to climb into the chair but slipped and would of fallen if Dean hadn't grabbed him.

"Whoa there Sammy gotta be careful." Dean chastised him as he got him into the chair. "Eat your mac and cheese then it'll be time for bed."

"When's Daddy coming back?" Sammy asked looking over at his brother. "Where's yours?"

"I already ate and Dad'll be home any day now, don't ya worry." Dean tried to reassure him, hoping he sounded convincing. 

"And we'll have Christmas?" he questioned.

"Yeah Sammy, we'll have Christmas." Dean lied knowing there wouldn't be anything for them. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he didn't know how he was going to feed Sammy. He grabbed a glass and ran some water for himself hoping to quell the rumbling coming from his stomach. He would figure something out tomorrow, he hoped, but what he really hoped was their Dad would be back to take them out of this place.

spn

Pounding woke Dean the next morning and he jumped out of bed and went to the door. He didn't open it like his father instructed him, so he called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"The manager, I need to talk to your Dad." 

"He's gone to get us breakfast." Dean told him wondering what he wanted.

"You tell him he needs to be out of here unless he pays more. Checkout is 11 am."

"I'll tell him." Dean replied as his young mind started working overtime.

"If you're not out or pay for more nights, I'll call the cops to kick you out." the manager threatened.

Dean listened to him stomping away as he leaned against the door trying to control the fear that was coursing through him. If the cops came, he was sure they would be taken away and not see their father again. He pushed away from the door and hurried into the room grabbing their bag and stuffing what few clothes they had into it, except for what they were going to wear. 

"Hey Sammy, you need to get up and get dressed." Dean called to his brother shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Mmm...Sl'p..." Sammy complained trying to curl back up under the covers to stay warm.

"C'mon Sammy, we need to leave here." 

"Daddy's here?" the young boy asked sitting up and looking around as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, but it'll be ok. Now go to the bathroom and get dressed." Dean said firmer this time to get Sammy's attention.

"Yes Dee." Sammy said crawling out from under the covers and taking the clothes he had laid out for him.

Dean quickly changed his own clothes and looked around to be sure he had everything. As an afterthought, he grabbed up a thin blanket from the bed and rolled it up to take with them thinking they deserved it and thought it might come in handy.

"I'm ready Dee." Sammy said holding out his pajamas. "Are we having breakfast?" 

"There's some crackers and a little milk, that'll have to do for now." Dean told him pulling the carton of milk from the fridge and pouring what little there was into a cup. He opened the crackers and laid them on the table for Sammy. Dean watched his brother move to the table and picked up a cracker nibbling off bites trying to make it last longer. 

"Here Dee, you can have this one." Sammy said holding out a cracker to his brother. 

"No you eat it, I'm ok." Dean told him.

"Yes, eat it Dee." Sammy insisted pushing it into his hand. 

Dean looked down at the cracker and at the stubborn look on his little brother's face before putting the cracker in his mouth and chewing it up. Sammy drank several swallows of milk and held out the cup for Dean to take. He had left a couple of swallows of milk for him to have too. Once Dean finished off the milk, he shouldered their backpack and went to the door to look out it before sneaking out and around the building. They were lucky the office was on the other side of the motel so the manager couldn't see them. Dean led Sammy down some alleys and away from the motel trying to avoid the areas where there were a lot of people. Since it was Christmas Eve, most that were out were in to much of a hurry to pay attention to two boys on their own. Dean pulled his too small jacket closer to his body to try and ward off the cold that crept in. He looked down to his side at his brother and stopped long enough to zip his jacket and put on the watch cap he had in his pocket. They trudged on down the street trying to be invisible to the people around them. 

spn

"I'm cold Dee." Sammy finally said after a couple of hours of walking the streets. "My feet are tired."

"I know Sammy. Look there's a library, let's see if it's open and you can look at a couple of books." Dean suggested when he saw the sign. He stopped at the door and read the sign that they would be closing at noon for the holiday, but they could at least stay a couple of hours and get warm. 

"Need to potty." Sammy whispered after they got inside.

"Hold on." Dean replied looking around until he saw the restroom sign. "C'mon they're over there." Dean steered his brother in the direction of the restrooms and took him into the men's room. He used the restroom while his brother did and made sure they both washed their hands. Dean led his brother back into the library where it was warm and found a place for him to sit away from the desk. He didn't have to worry about it being crowded; there was only two other adults in the place.

"Stay here Sammy; I'll get you some books to look at." Dean told him after Sammy had crawled onto the couch and settled down. He had taken off his coat and hat and watched closely as Dean went over to the children's section and found some books he thought Sammy would like. "Don't move from here, I'll be right over there ok? Look at these books." 

"Ok Dee." Sammy said looking at the books Dean had put in his lap. He picked up the first one and started to read it but always kept glancing up to be sure he could see Dean was nearby. 

Dean began to search the couches and around the copiers for any loose change that might have dropped out of people's pockets. He found pennies, dimes, a few quarters and hit the jackpot at the copier finding a waded up dollar under the machine. It wasn't much, but hopefully it was enough to get something to eat today. He knew Sammy was hungry even though he didn't complain about it. He seemed to know when things weren't good and didn't whine about it. 

"I'm gonna look in the couches on the other side of the room so don't worry." Dean told Sammy before moving across the room. He looked to the desk and saw the librarian still sitting at the desk typing on the computer. She never looked up or paid any attention to him as he slipped across the room to search the couches over there. Once Dean was sure he had looked in every possible place for loose money, he joined Sammy on the couch to relax until they had to leave. He never really let his guard down completely as he let his eyes roam the room for any dangers. They had just over an hour before the library closed and they would have to leave the warmth and venture back out into the coldness of the day. Dean was already making plans on what they could do after leaving here. 

"I'm done with these books Dee." Sammy whispered closing the last book he had read. 

"There's some magazines on the shelf if you want to get one." 

"Ok." he replied scooting off the couch and going to look at them.

spn

"Attention please, the library will be closing in ten minutes. Please return all reading materials to their proper place. Thank you and have a merry Christmas." the librarian announced over the intercom. 

"Here that Sammy, you need to get your jacket on and bundled up." Dean told him pushing his coat and hat toward him.

"Alright Dee. Are we going back outside?" he asked sadly not looking forward to going outside again.

"Yes, how 'bout we go get somethin' to eat?"

"Can we?" Sammy asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I found some money so we can get something." 

"Ok." he said quickly shoving his arms into his coat and jerking on the watch cap.

"Zip your jacket an' pull your hood up." Dean told him as he picked up the backpack and shouldered it. He grabbed Sammy’s hand and headed for the automatic doors pulling his hood up over his head and tightening it down. His chest hurt as he breathed in the cold air and shivered in his too thin coat. Sammy moved closer to him trying to use his body to shield his own small one against the icy wind blowing down the street. Dean headed toward where the businesses were trying to find a convenience store hoping to grab something for them to eat. They walked for nearly an hour until he spotted one on the next block. He sped them up feeling Sammy stumbling slightly beside him before gaining his footing again. 

Dean pushed the door open for the store and pushed Sammy inside first before following him. He moved them further into the store toward the warmth and scanned the area to see what they had. He stopped wehn he saw coffee and self serve drinks and headed that way. The aroma of cooked meat assaulted his nostrils making his mouth water. Dean looked at prices and figured up how much a hot dog and drink would cost and how much he thought he had. He saw there was hot chocolate beside the coffee and was cheaper than soda or juice. 

"Mister, how much for a cup of hot water?" Dean called to the guy at the register. 

"Umm...Five cents for the cup." he replied. 

Once he knew the price, Dean started fixing a hot chocolate for Sammy and a cup of hot water for him. He got a couple ice cubes and put some in each cup to cool it so they could drink it. 

"Here Sammy, be careful with this it's hot so don't spill it." Dean cautioned Sammy as he handed him the hot chocolate.

"Ok." 

Dean went over to the machine where the hot dogs were turning and got a bun to put one in. He grabbed mustard and a knife to cut it up. Looking on the next aisle, he picked out a packet peanut butter crackers before heading to the cash register. 

"One hot chocolate and water and these." Dean said sitting his purchases on the counter to be rung up.

"That'll be $3.74 kid." 

Dean began to pull the crumpled dollar bills from his pocket and all the change he had found. He waited patiently for the guy to count it looking up at him hoping he had enough to pay for the food. The attendant looked at Dean and then to his little brother standing beside him before he answered.

"Just enough kid, Merry Christmas." he nodded even though it was forty cents short. He had a feeling the two boys hadn't had much to eat lately and couldn't see not letting them have the food. "Hey wait up." he said to the older boy. "I'll be closing in a couple of hours and I'll have to trash what we don't sell. Why don't you go get another one so you both can have one?" 

"I don't have any more money." Dean told him fidgeting at the door. 

"No charge kid, it's a Christmas gift. Now go get ya another one and enjoy." he insisted.

"Wait here Sammy." Dean told his brother as he went back to the food and fixed another hot dog. "Thanks mister." he mumbled to him before pushing Sammy out the door. He looked around and headed around the side of the building that was in the sun and blocking the wind. "We'll sit here and eat." 

"Ok." Sammy said sliding down still holding tightly to his hot chocolate. He caught the straw and blew air into it to cool it before taking a small sip. 

"Eat this before it gets cold." Dean told him opening up a hot dog so he could get to it. 

Sammy set his cup down and took the hot dog so he could start eating it. Dean unwrapped the other one and started eating it quickly, barely chewing as he devoured the hot dog. He took a couple of breaths before sipping the hot water hoping it would warm him up. Even with the sun shining directly on them, it was not warming up the cold air. Dean burped softly and felt his stomach churning as it complained about not having food for a couple of days. He looked over at his brother and saw he had eaten most of his hot dog too in between sipping on the hot chocolate. 

"I got some crackers too." Dean said opening the pack and taking one out before giving the rest to Sammy.

"Thanks Dee." Sammy said looking down at the five remaining crackers. "You can have another if you want." he offered taking one out and giving it to him. 

"Thanks but you eat the rest." Dean told him popping the round cracker into his mouth and chewing slowly on it. He washed it down with the rest of his hot water and waited as Sammy finished up his crackers. Dean decided to stay there a little longer to let them rest and their food settle. Sammy cuddled into his side and Dean put an arm around him for comfort. 

"Dee, how is Daddy gonna find us?" Sammy asked quietly. 

"He'll find us don't worry. Dad's super smart Sammy, it'll be ok." 

"Will he find us for Christmas?" 

"I'm sure he will, but we'll be ok." Dean assured him. "I'll take care of you like I always do." He didn't want to flat out lie to his brother, but he didn't want to alarm him either.

spn

"C'mon Sammy we need to get moving." Dean told his brother since the sun had moved on and it was starting to get colder here in the shadows, plus he was starting to stiffen up from sitting in the cold and knew that wasn't good. "I bet we see some cool Christmas lights now that it's starting to get dark." Dean noticed his brother didn't answer him as slowly got up, his head hanging low as he followed his brother around the store and back down the sidewalk. They walked on for nearly an hour before Sammy finally spoke. 

"Need to pee Dean." Sammy said tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"Alright, look there's a gas station up ahead that's still open." Dean said seeing lights still on at the station. "C'mon before they close." 

Sammy tried to walk faster as the urge to pee became stronger. Dean grabbed his arm and looked both ways before hurrying across the road toward the gas station. A bell jangled overhead as Dean pushed the door open and he startled by it looking up.

"Store will be closing in thirty minutes." a woman's voice called from nearby.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said seeing the restroom sign in the far corner and pushed Sammy that way. The restroom was only one room and Dean locked the door behind them. "Take your jacket off Sammy and use the bathroom, I won't watch."

"Ok, just don't look." Sammy said looking the room over before unzipping his jacket and laying it on the sink. 

Dean busied himself with digging around in the backpack for Sammy's pajamas thinking he could put them on under his clothes for another layer of warmth. He also added another tee shirt for both of them knowing it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm done Dee." Sammy called to him as he stood on his tiptoes to wash his hands.

"Good, now while I use the bathroom, take your clothes off and put on your jammies." 

"Won't I be cold?"

"No silly, put your clothes back on over them. You'll be warmer." Dean huffed. "Now turn around and do as I say." 

"Ok Dee." Sammy said turning around before working his feet out of his shoes and pulling his jeans down to take them off. He grabbed his pj bottoms and slipped them on before he got cold and pulled his jeans back on over them. He was lucky the jeans were big on him to begin with and fit easily over the bottoms. He unbuttoned his outer shirt and took it off and pulled his tee shirt over his head so he could put on his pj top then replaced his shirts. "These pjs are too little Dee." Sammy complained squirming around trying to get his clothes adjusted so he could put on his jacket. 

"That's all we got Sammy. If they're a little small maybe they'll keep ya warmer." Dean suggested as he added another tee shirt to his outfit. "We'll put some socks on our hands, that should help too." 

"I'll be closing in ten minutes." a female voice called through the door as she knocked.

"Yes ma'am. We're almost done." Dean called back as he got his jacket back on and made sure Sammy's was zipped before opening the door and heading out. He paused at the entrance and checked Sammy over before pulling up his own hood and opening the door feeling the cold hit his cheeks making them burn slightly. He slipped socks over his hands and put a hand around Sammy's shoulders as he guided them back out into the streets. Darkness came early this Christmas Eve since the snow laden clouds had moved in spitting flakes of snow into the air that danced on the fingers of the wind. Dean kept his face down and was at least glad the wind was at their backs instead of blowing in their faces. 

spn

"Look Sammy at the pretty lights." Dean said trying to get his mind off how cold it was. Dean had taken the blanket and wrapped it around Sammy's shoulder for added protection for him.

"So cold Dee..." Sammy whined as he glanced at the multicolored lights not interested in them.

"I know but we gotta keep moving to stay warm." Dean urged pulling him along down the street. 

"Can't Dee...Too tired...." Sammy cried stumbling as his legs gave way. 

"You can do this Sammy; we'll find a place to stay." Dean said holding him up and looking around trying to decide where to go. He headed on down the street away from the lights when a soft glow caught his eyes. He wiped them and stared hard at the light trying to figure out what it was. It seemed to be hanging low in the sky and shining down on something ahead of them. "Look Sammy! It's a beacon to guide us, a shining star to show us the way. Look!" he insisted pointing to the brightness. 

The brothers followed the light, going from one street to the next, always keeping the light ahead of them. It seemed like they walked for hours not getting any closer to the light until finally Dean saw a church at the end of the block right below the shining star. 

"We're almost there Sammy, almost there." Dean wheezed, the cold air hurting his lungs with each breath. He carried Sammy the last block and leaned him against the hand rail as he stared up at the church. Dean walked up the steps and to the front door reaching out to open the door but found it locked. He shook the door in anger and leaned his head against its wooden frame wondering what to do now. He couldn't carry Sammy any more and knew he couldn't walk any more either. Dean turned away from the locked door to see Sammy was gone.

"Sammy?" Dean called hoarsely as he hurried down the steps looking for his brother. He looked up and down the street but didn't see him anywhere. "Sammy?" Dean called again looking back to the church. Spotlights caught his eyes and he took a couple of steps down the sidewalk and saw a life size manger scene on the front lawn. He walked closer as his eyes roamed over the three wise men, the animals, the shepherds and there kneeling in front of the manger was his little brother. He was staring with such amazement toward the little baby lying in a manager. He stepped to his side and looked at the innocent child wrapped in a blanket thinking it seemed warmer inside the three sided structure. 

"Is this how it really happened?" Sammy asked softly. 

"Yeah, Mom used to read the Christmas Story to me." Dean said. "Why don't we rest a bit before moving on?" he asked pulling Sammy up and moving to the bales of hay in the corner. He made a nest in the hay and sat down pulling Sammy into his lap and wrapping the blanket around both their bodies, holding him tightly. Sammy snuggled in close to Dean, his breath warm against Dean's neck. "We'll be ok Sammy." 

"Tell me the story Dee please." Sammy mumbled.

"Long ago in a far away land a husband and wife journeyed to Bethlehem to pay taxes. Mary was pregnant with child and Joseph tried to find shelter for them but there was no room at the inn for them. The only place he could find was in a barn and Mary gave birth to a baby boy and made him a bed in a manager..." Dean began the story but his eyes grew heavy and his voice faltered as he finally gave in to the darkness that over took him, never finishing the story. His brother didn’t mind since he had gone to sleep after the first couple of sentences, exhausted from their walking around all day.

spn

A black Impala slowly made its way down the streets of the town as the driver looked left and right searching for his sons in the darkness of the night. He had questioned the manager at the motel and after a few threatening words got the story out of him about what had happened and why his boys had disappeared. John cussed under his breath knowing this was his fault for being late getting back. The hunt he had been on landed him in the hospital for a couple of days before he could get away and get back to his boys. He began searching the streets for his boys knowing Dean would try to find a place that was safe to wait for him. John stopped at a gas station to fill up the Impala before continuing his search. He saw the attendant coming out and locking up deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask him if he'd seen two boys.

"You haven't seen two boys around here today have you?" John asked him.

"As a matter of fact I did. One about nine or ten and the other younger around five; came in and bought a little food and left."

"Did you notice which way they went?" John asked urgently.

"They went down that way toward the Christmas lights."

"Thanks." he said putting the cap back on the Impala and getting in the car to head the way the guy said. He went up and down the streets, working in a grid pattern hoping Dean would hear the engine of the Impala and come out. The longer he searched, the faster darkness seemed to take over the town. Flakes of snow dotted the windshield and pushed him to look harder knowing if he didn't find them soon they were going to freeze to death. John stopped at an intersection and looked around, desperate and wondering if he should contact the police to help in the search. He bowed his head and let it rest on the steering wheel as he said a silent prayer for help. He drew in a deep breath and looked up when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There seemed to be a star hanging low in the sky shining down on the town. He turned the Impala in that direction getting a feeling he should check it out. He had to weave his way down side streets as he kept his eyes on the beacon leading him away from the main part of the town. 

John slowed as he pulled up in front of a church and stopped. He left the car running and the lights on and got out to check the church out. Once he found the doors locked, he stood there for a moment sensing there was a reason he was brought here. He walked slowly back down the steps and saw the headlights reflect off something at the manger scene beside the church. Curious about what it was, he stepped closer and saw a backpack sitting beside a stuffed lamb and recognized it as Dean's. He picked it up and looked closer to be sure before searching the structure. 

"Dean? Sammy?" John called looking around the scene and spotting an out of place mound in the hay near the back. He quickly moved to it and knelt down pulling the blanket back to see the faces of his sons. "Boys..." John cried scooping them both up in his strong arms and hurrying back to the Impala hoping he had found them in time. He sat them in the front seat and hurried to the driver's side and getting in quickly before all the heat got out. John pulled his coat off and wrapped it around his oldest cold body rubbing his arms and legs to warm him. He stopped long enough to feel Dean’s weak pulse before quickly turning to his brother. He got Sammy up and pulled his coat and outer shirt off before jerking his flannel shirt open and cuddling Sammy to his chest and covering him as he briskly rubbed his body to get the circulation going. Shivers ran down his spine as the boy’s cold body drained the warmth from his. "C'mon boys, you can't leave me." John mumbled into Sammy's tousled hair. He felt his soft breath against his neck and sighed with relief. He reached over and felt Dean's face that was slowly getting warm. Dean’s eyes fluttered and opened enough to see his father looking down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Da'..." Dean croaked out just loud enough for him to hear. 

"It's ok Dean, I found you." John told him cupping his cheek in love and blinking the tears from his eyes. 

"Dad'y?" Sammy whispered from the confines of his father's shirt. 

"I'm here son, you're gonna be alright." 

"My...My Chri'mas wish came true." he sighed as he snuggled deeper into his father's chest letting his eyes fall back shut as he started warming up.

"Go back to sleep Dean." John told his oldest as he pulled him closer to his side and swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat. Dean settled down beside his father and younger brother a small smile on his face. John fished his cell from his coat pocket, cleared his throat and punched in a number waiting for an answer. "I found them...Yeah, almost frozen but they're ok now....We'll be heading your way and should be there by daybreak....Thanks for doing this... I will." he said hanging up and wiped his tear stained face with a shaking hand.

John put the car in gear and pulled away from the church heading for Sioux Falls. He didn't think again about the strange shining star that guided him or maybe it was a guardian angel showing him the way to his sons. Whatever it was, it seemed someone was watching out for two young boys and reunited them with their father.

The End


End file.
